Weird Ohio
by Softfire
Summary: Dean walks into a bar...
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Weird Ohio

**Disclaimer:** I obviously do not own any of these characters. No harm is intended by using them for this story or for future stories.

**Summary**: Dean walks into a bar…

**Chapter 1**

He hunched his shoulders against the night's light drizzle and slowly opened the door of the _Sly and Fox_ to a typical bar scene. Cigarette smoke and the scent of stale beer wafted towards him. The crack of pool balls colliding and raucous laughter met him as he stepped into the crowded room.

Sauntering up to the main bar directly across from the door, he took a seat at the only available barstool and waited. The only bartender ran back and forth between patrons with the deftness of a seasoned pro.

"What'll it be man?" The bartender asked while setting down a cocktail napkin.

"What've you got on tap?"

"Miller Lite, Bud Lite, Molson, and Budweiser. And I've got Sam Adams, Blue Moon, and Heineken in bottles."

"I'll take a Miller Lite. Tall."

The bartender nodded and bent down to grab a glass. "You wanna open a tab?" he asked as he placed the practically overflowing glass on top of the cocktail napkin.

"Naw man I'm good."

"Alright. That's two fifty."

Once the bartended turned away, he took a long draught of his beer. This was the fourth night in a row he had sat at the _Sly and Fox_. He had come to this god forsaken town in nowheresville, Ohio under the pretenses that his farther would be there. Just like every other town, his dad was nowhere to be seen. Sure, there were clues all over the place that he had been there, but the key word was 'had'.

Bringing the glass to his lips he gulped the rest and set it back down a little more forcefully then intended.

As though with a sixth sense, the bartender walked back, "Want another?"

While pulling out his wallet, he nodded. Slapping three bills on the bar, he grabbed the refilled glass. Sighing, he looked around. His gaze fell on a pretty brunette sitting at the far end of the bar. He had seen her for the past three nights in the same seat and here she was again.

He was deciding whether or not he was in the mood to flirt, when she stood up. His eyes followed her as she made her way to the ladies room. Sighing again, he took a deep sip of his beer.

Suddenly, he felt a presence to his right and turned his head ever so slightly. As if someone answered his prayer, he was happy to come face to face with the brunette.

"I've noticed this is the fourth night in a row you've been in here. Most outsiders don't stay that long." It was a statement, definitely not a question.

He looked into her eyes and was taken aback by the color. They were brown alright but more amber colored. "Hi. My name's Dean. Now I'm not a stranger anymore."

She cocked an eyebrow at him, "Do you really think that one's gonna work?"

"Hey, I thought I'd give it a try."

"Well, Dean – my name's Danielle. Nice to meet you too. So, what brings you to Chardon?"

There were several ways he could answer her question. He could lie and say that he was an under cover FBI agent on the hunt for a runaway fugitive. He could tell her that he and his brother were on a road trip, which was a half truth. Or he could go with the full truth and tell her that he was in town to kill a vengeful spirit which had started kidnapping and murdering people.

He was definitely thinking of lying. He really loved to use the under cover FBI agent story, but there was something in her eyes that told him she would read right through his bull shit.

He decided with the half truth, "My brother and I are on a road trip across the country and we didn't really map out this leg of the trip very well."

"This isn't exactly right off the highway," she pressed.

"Yeah. We didn't realize how far we had driven." Nope, she was definitely not going to buy his bullshit.

"Where's your brother at?"

"I left him back at the motel. I needed to get away from him for awhile."

"Which place are you staying?"

"We got a room at the Cleveland Motel."

She crinkled her nose at the mention of the place. "Oh God, why? Ya know there was an article in the Cleveland Plain Dealer not that long ago about that place. They said that it 'isn't fit for human habitation'. I hope you are going to sterilize yourself when you check out."

"Now that you've told me that," he laughed.

"I hear the place does have Magic Fingers though," she winked.

"You know, some people just don't appreciate the Magic Fingers," they both smiled at each other. It was then that Dean noticed the large dimples Danielle had in both cheeks. He decided at that moment, he really liked dimples.

"Well, it was nice talkin' with you," Danielle said as she backed away from the bar.

"Hey, it's late. Let me walk you to your car," Dean offered, standing up.

"Oh, that's really nice of you but I called for a ride."

"Well, at least let me walk you outside. I can wait with you."

Danielle brushed her long hair behind her shoulders and looked up at Dean. "Okay. I'd like that."

She led the way through the crowd. As she opened the door, they were greeted by the late summer breeze. The light drizzle had stopped but the humidity remained.

"Which car is yours?" Danielle asked as she looked around the poorly lit parking lot.

"I drive the black '67 Chevy Impala over in the back corner," Dean motioned towards his baby.

"Shut up. Are you fucking kidding me? Those cars are classic Americana."

"You're joking right?" Dean asked incredulously. "You like cars?"

"Totally. My dad is a mechanic here in town. He owns the shop down the street from here," she said while jerking her hand behind her.

"Well, I might have to stop by there tomorrow. I actually need to buy a new set of tires before my brother and I get back on the road."

"Can I see it?" Danielle asked.

"Sure."

After making their way through the parking lot, Danielle gushed over the vehicle. "The last time I saw a '67 Impala in this good condition was at a classic car show my dad took me to a few years ago."

"Thanks. I try to keep her in tip top shape but it isn't always easy," he commented.

"The gas mileage can't be too good, huh?"

"No it isn't." Dean stepped in closer, leaned in, and kissed her.

She slowly pulled away. "Gas mileage and kissing…where's the connection?" Danielle stood on her tip toes and drew his face back towards hers. Gradually she pushed him back against the still wet hood.

"So, are you the type to call in the morning?" Danielle teased as she climbed on top of him.

"How about I take you to breakfast?"

They were too wrapped up in each other to feel the eyes watching from the darkened tree line…


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Weird Ohio

**Summary:** Dean walks into a bar…

**Chapter 2**

Scott Bleaker, the bartender at the _Sly and Fox_, walked into the mostly empty parking lot. The door to the bar closed behind him for the final time that night. Glancing at his watch, a grin flashed across his face when he realized it was only 3:15 AM. He had gotten the whole place cleaned up in record time, even by himself. His eyes narrowed as he thought about the waitress, Melissa. The bitch had left him to run the place alone, claiming that her sister had gone missing. Like he was going to fall for that one.

Shaking his head he slowly made his way to the Ford Ranger parked near the far end of lot. There were only a few other cars scattered in various spots, most likely left abandoned by the town alcoholics. Scott always knew which keys to swipe and leave in the safe before locking up.

Pulling out his keys, Scott glanced at the cars still parked and smirked. He spotted a Buick Park Avenue which belonged to Mr. Hanninger, the owner of Tractor Supply Company, along with Dr. Erickson's white Lexus. The third car, an old Chevy Impala, he didn't recognize and had never seen before.

As he approached his truck, Scott heard the distinct light snapping of twigs. He stopped a few feet from the truck bed and scanned the nearby tree line. Shrugging his shoulders he stepped up to the driver's side door and placed the keys in the lock. The same noise, which sounded closer this time, stopped him again. Turning around he faced the near pitch black woods and stared into the darkness. Seeing nothing, Scott turned back to his truck.

Suddenly Scott was overcome with intense pain in his lower back and he cried out. He dropped to his knees as white dots danced across his line of vision. He felt the ground begin to move beneath him as he succumbed to the dancing white dots.

* * *

Dean was laughing harder than he had in a long time. "I don't believe you," he managed to choke out.

"I'm not kidding!" Danielle exclaimed.

"Wait, wait, wait. Let me get this straight – you hit a kid in the nuts with a socket wrench?"

"Dude, I'm telling the truth. I promise. The kid had been picking on my little brother for weeks and he just wouldn't stop. So…I decided to take it into my own hands."

"I'm almost speechless."

"Well, you better believe it. I mean, I was only 10 at the time," she went on to explain.

"But, who takes a socket wrench to school when they're 10?"

"The kid whose Dad is the town mechanic," Danielle said matter-of-factly.

Dean looked around at the other people huddled at various tables inside the Denny's. Most of them had been starring at him and Danielle, starring as though they were dying to gossip about the couple to their neighbors as soon as the sun rose.

Clearing his throat, Dean asked, "So, do you still need to hit people with socket wrenches when they harass your brother?"

Danielle's face darkened as she gazed into the depths of her half empty coffee cup. She licked her lips and said quietly, "No."

It was obvious to Dean that this was a touchy subject, but sometimes he just couldn't help himself, "Did something happen?"

"Um," she started and then shrugged her shoulders. Danielle glanced up from the coffee mug she was practically strangling, "My brother disappeared when I was 13."

"Disappeared? What do you mean…disappeared?"

"We don't know. He had ridden his bike to a friend's house to play. At the time my Mom didn't think anything of it, Brett was 11. He had left our house around 4:30 in the afternoon - and the Coleman place is only a mile or so down the road. He never made it there. His bike was found three days later deep in the woods off the road."

"I'm sorry," Dean said.

"The worst part…is that I was supposed to ride with him," she choked out. "I told him I was too busy. It would've only taken a half hour to ride there and back. But I just didn't want to turn off _My So-Called Life_." Tears were starting to form in Danielle's eyes.

"What's _My So-Called Life_?"

"What?" she asked, not sure she heard him correctly.

"Never mind. Were the local authorities sure he didn't just run away?"

"Everyone always asks that question. A lot of people do think he ran away… but it just never added up. Not to mention, Brett would have never gone off the road. Every kid around here grows up knowing to stay out of the woods."

"Why is that?"

"They're just stupid local legends," Danielle said as she rolled her eyes in disgust.

"What kind of legends?" Dean asked as he thought about the case he was currently working on with his brother.

"There are almost too many to count – if you believe in that sort of stuff. I mean… Ohio, especially this area, is riddled with tons of local lore," she paused to sip her nearly stone cold coffee. "We've got everything from Squire's Castle to the Lundgren murders to Melonheads roaming the nearby woods. There are tons more – those are just the most commonly brought up - if you want information on strange happenings or hauntings in the area."

"Melonheads…really? Someone couldn't come up with a better name?" Dean snorted.

"Yeah, it does sound pretty ridiculous. The story goes that - an older couple, living in a cabin in the woods, performed strange experiments on children and they developed abnormally large heads. The Melonheads would grab bad kids from their beds at night, take them back to the cabin, and eat them. It's got MMSU written all over it."

"MMSU?"

"Moms – Making – Shit – Up. Basically, tricking them into being good. Like I said, most of it is total BS." Danielle reached into in purse and grabbed her cell phone. Flipping it open, she stared in disbelief at the time. "Holy shit, I didn't even notice how late it is. I should definitely get going."

"Yeah, you're probably right. You wanna walk back to the car? I can drop you off at yours," Dean offered, throwing a 20 down on the table. "You'll have to tell me more about the other stories you mentioned."

"Sure. My mom was the town historian before she passed away. I've got copies of pretty much all the documents and books from the collection at my Dad's place."

They both stood up and walked towards the front of the restaurant. Dean could feel every eye follow them as they made their way to the door.

"Ya'll have a nice night," the hostess said as they walked by. "Watch out for yourself, Dani," the girl added.

"Thanks Claire, but I'm pretty sure I'll be fine," Danielle said curtly. "Sometimes I hate small towns," she added under her breath. "So you don't have a problem driving me to my car?"

"Naw, not at all. You never did call for a ride, did you?"

She smirked and answered, "No."

"Well, now I know I can't trust you," Dean joked. He received a playful shove in reply.

As they stepped out into the night, they were greeted by flashing red and blue lights from further down the road.

"That's weird," Danielle commented. "I think that's coming from the bar. Let's check it out."

"We have to. The car's parked there."

Picking up the pace, Dean and Danielle quickly walked the few blocks to the _Sly and Fox_. A police officer approached them as they neared the yellow crime scene tape.

"Sorry, Dani, you know I can't let you get any closer," the officer stated.

"I know, Brad. What happened?"

"We're not sure just yet."

"There's a shocker," Dean mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Brad asked, glaring at Dean.

"Is it another missing person's case?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Brad this is Dean. I met him earlier tonight. The black Impala belongs to him," Danielle cut in.

"Where were you tonight between the hours of 1:30 and 4:00?" Brad questioned Dean.

"Is that AM or PM?"

"He's been with me, Brad, since about midnight. We just left Denny's. Can you give up this tough-guy act? We broke up five months ago."

"I'm just doing my job Dani-cakes."

"Do NOT call me that! Can we take the car or not?" she could feel her cheeks start to turn red. Dean watched the exchange with growing interest.

"Well, seeing as the car in question is behind this yellow tape with the wording 'Crime Scene: Do Not Cross' on it – I don't think so."

"Why do you have to be a douche bag?" Danielle asked through clenched teeth. "Where's my uncle?"

"The Sheriff is a little busy Dani-cakes."

"So… what are you guys thinking?" Dean asked a second time.

"Who are you? Geraldo?"

"I'm just wondering what you are considering. I was a Criminology Major at Kansas State," Dean offered.

"Well, honestly we're not sure. But… there is plenty of evidence for us to assume that this was most likely a homicide."

"Haven't there been other missing person's reports from this area over the past couple of weeks?"

"There ha… What's your name again?"

"Brad! Get over here, we found something!" a male voice boomed closer to the darkened tree line.

"Look, I've gotta run. Dani, ask the Sheriff in the morning about the car. Get your ass home, your Father's gonna kill you."

As Brad jogged away, Danielle shouted at his retreating back, "I'm 24!"

"I knew I shouldn't have left the car here," Dean complained.

"Hey it's cool. My car is parked at my Dad's shop. It's only about a half-mile walk. We can pick it up and I'll drop you off at the motel."

"It sounds like the best idea."

Ten minutes later Dean and Danielle found themselves making out in the front seat of her Ford Focus parked in front of the body shop.

"Okay, I really need to drop you off and get home. Thank God I don't have to work tomorrow."

"Why don't we just stay here?" Dean offered.

"In front of my Dad's shop? Absolutely not. He is going to show up here in about an hour and a half. I can't even imagine what he would do if he found us," she shuddered at the thought. Danielle rearranged her body to face forward in the seat and turned the key in the ignition.

"I still can't believe you drive a Focus," Dean teased as Danielle guided the car into the empty street.

"Hey, just because I love cars doesn't mean I can afford anything I want."

Moments later, she pulled into the driveway of the Cleveland Motel and stopped the car. She reached behind into the back seat and grabbed her purse. Danielle produced a small folded piece of paper and handed it to Dean. "Give me a call sometime after one tomorrow. I can probably get you a good deal on those tires. Not to mention you'll probably need me to talk to my Uncle about your car."

"Great. I'll give you a call around 1:30." He leaned in and kissed her quickly, then opened the door.

"Goodnight, Dean. Thanks for breakfast," Danielle called out the opened window as she started to pull away.

He watched her drive down the street. Once he was alone he unfolded the small paper to find her number scrawled on a cocktail napkin from the _Sly and Fox_. Pulling out his phone from his pocket, Dean punched her number into his contacts list. Turning, he wearily made his way to the room marked #8.

**Author's Note:**

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter. I really appreciate you taking the time. As I mentioned, I'm pretty rusty – but this is sort of like riding a bike (if you like that analogy).

So, just a few things: this story is set in Season 1 between 'Bloody Mary' and 'Skin'. Yes, Sam is going to be in the story as well.

Also, all the local legends I briefly mentioned are real. If you're interested, check them out – there's some pretty crazy stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Weird Ohio

**Summary:** Dean walks into a bar…

**Chapter 3**

Whistling quietly, Dean pushed the door to his motel room open and slipped into the darkened room. He contemplated turning on the light to harass his brother, but thought better of it. The last thing he needed was to start another prank war, as fun as it could be.

"Where the hell have you been?" came his brother's voice from the shadowed bed furthest from the door. He sounded as though he'd been up all night.

"Oh, you're awake," Dean decided to ignore the question. He was old enough to take care of himself. Besides, he had been living on his own up until recently when he finally realized he needed Sam's help to find their father.

"Yeah I'm fuckin' awake. Damn it, Dean. You could have at least sent me a text to tell me where you were," Sam's irritation was evident in his voice.

"Call down Sammy. It's not that late. And have you ever received a text message from me?"

"It's not that late? Dean, it's almost five in the morning."

"Okay…Who made you the curfew Nazi?"

"Truthfully, where could you have possibly been in this town?"

"I was at the bar, where do you think?"

"Uh…bars in Ohio close at 2:00 and last call's at 1:45."

"How do you even know that? You went to college out in California. Doesn't everyone in California think Ohio is a city?"

"Fine. I don't care. I just hope you didn't draw attention to yourself." Dean could picture his brother's face scrunching up into what he always called the 'Pouty Sammy' face. It was a look half way between anger and constipation. When they were kids, Sam always screwed up his face when he knew he wasn't going to win an argument.

Smirking in victory, Dean walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Once his face was washed he stumbled towards his bed. Stripping down to his boxer briefs he slid under the covers. "To answer your question…no, I didn't attract any attention," he stated.

"Good night Dean," was Sam's only response.

* * *

"Dean," Sam called trying to wake his brother.

"Dean," his voice started to get an edge to it. He looked at his watch and sighed. It was nearing one in the afternoon.

"DEAN!" Sam practically shouted from the table next to the large window.

"Wha?" Dean groaned from underneath his pillows.

"We've got shit to do. We're on a case, remember?"

"Nuh," was all Sam heard as Dean rolled over.

"Dude, come on. It's not my fault you were up half the night fucking some chick." Sam had found the cocktail napkin with Danielle's phone number on it lying next to a pair of jeans on the floor halfway between the bathroom and Dean's bed.

"I didn't sleep with her."

"Oh, so you were just up half the night talking politics?"

"No. I took her to breakfast."

"Meals before going to sleep are typically called 'Dinner'."

"F-off."

"But you did sleep with her, right?"

"Stop living vicariously through me, please. And for the last time…no I did not have sex with Danielle."

"Well, I'm glad you remember her name – at least."

Dean sat up and glared at his brother, "Okay, I'm up. Are you happy?"

"No I'm not actually. I've been up since 8:30 trying to get an idea of what we're up against here and I'm coming up with nothing."

"Well, Danielle, that girl that I didn't bang…she might be a great lead. Her mom was the town historian and she's got copies of practically everything."

"That's great," Sam said sarcastically. "Uh, hey Dean…remember last night when I asked if you had drawn any attention to yourself, are you sure you didn't?"

"I told you that I didn't," Dean stood up and stretched. He bent down and picked up his jeans from the floor and grabbed a new T-shirt from his duffle.

"Well, where the hell is the car?"

"Oh, shit. I've gotta make a call. But first, I'm gonna take a shower." Ignoring Sam's dirty looks, Dean stepped into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, hoping that would keep his little brother from asking any further questions.

He let the hot water roll down his back as he stood there. Dean was surprised by how excited he was to call Danielle. Normally when he met a girl at a bar, it was more - wam, bam, thank you ma'am. But there was something about this girl that sparked his interest. It was weird how comfortable he felt with her, almost as though he had known her for years.

Shutting off the water, he towel dried quickly and changed. He brushed his teeth and decided Sam had brooded long enough. Pulling the bathroom door open he threw his dirty underwear in his duffle and grabbed his phone from the nightstand.

Walking past Sam, who was still sitting at the table glued to his laptop, Dean opened the motel room door and slipped out into the afternoon heat.

Checking the time on the front of the phone he finally flipped it open and found Danielle's number in his contacts list. Hitting send he waited patiently for an answer.

On the third ring, Danielle picked up, "hello?" came her voice.

"Uh, hey this is Dean."

"Hey Dean. What's up? You ready to get your car?" She already knew what he wanted.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Do you mind taking me to the police station to talk to your uncle?"

"Not at all. If you're ready I can swing by and pick you up in probably 10 minutes."

"Great, I'm all set. My brother is probably gonna come with us if that's cool."

"Sure. I'll be walkin' out the door in a minute or two. Just wait outside for me." Without waiting for a response, Danielle hung up the phone. Dean pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it in surprise. "Well, that's new," he mumbled aloud.

Going back into the air conditioning he glanced at Sam. "Get your shoes on. We're going out."

"And where are we going?"

"To get the car."

"Where is the car?

"Dude, get your shoes on. We're getting picked up in less than 10."

* * *

It was 1:35, Sam and Dean were standing on the walkway when Danielle pulled into the parking lot of the Cleveland Motel. The green Ford Focus sped into a parking space with Journey's 'Don't Stop Believing' blaring from the speakers. Sam turned to Dean and cocked an eye brow in disbelief.

Danielle turned the volume down and smiled at Dean. He looked just as good as he had the night before. "Hey!" she called out through the open windows.

"How's it going?" Dean asked as he sat down in the front passenger seat. Sam had to squeeze his 6'4" frame into the cramped backseat.

Turning to face Sam, Danielle smiled at him. "You must be Dean's brother."

"I'm Sam." he waved awkwardly from the back. He blushed when he noticed her grin widen. Sam was slightly taken aback by the girl. She was definitely not Dean's type. Her small frame was what Dean normally looked for in a woman, but Danielle was more 'girl next door' rather than the usual 'slut of the week'.

"It's nice to meet you Sam," she said and turned back to face forward. Putting the car in reverse, she backed out of the space, then guided it onto the street and headed for the police station.

"So, Dean…you still haven't told me where the car is?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah. Funny story…" Dean trailed off.

"It's my fault, actually," Danielle offered. "I convinced Dean to walk to Denny's to get breakfast and we left his car at the bar. We had no idea that the bar's parking lot was going to end up a crime scene late last night."

"What?" Sam asked astounded.

"Dude it's cool. Danielle's uncle is the sheriff and it shouldn't be a problem to get the Impala."

"That's not what I meant. What kind of crime?"

"The awesome cop we talked to said they weren't quite sure yet. Hey, so I heard you used to date him?"

"Uh…yeah, I did," she shrugged her shoulders.

"So, back to what's important…is this another missing person's case?" Sam interrupted.

"Seriously, why do you guys care so much?" Danielle asked starting to get nervous.

"We're just curious," Sam replied as they pulled into the police station parking lot.

* * *

Walking into the Chardon Police Station felt like stepping into an episode of T.J. Hooker.

"Dude, do you think Heather Locklear is gonna be sittin' behind one of those desks?" Dean asked his brother. Sam just looked at him and shook his head.

Danielle made her way to the receptionist desk and waited patiently for a young blond to hang up the phone.

"What can I do for you Dani?" the secretary asked as she placed the phone in the cradle.

"Is my Uncle available?"

"Let me check, I know he went into a meeting about 45 minutes ago. It should be over by now." The woman picked up the phone and punched in Sheriff Mickelson's extension. "Hello Sherrif. Dani is here to see you. Sure, I'll let her right in." Hanging up the phone, she smiled up at Danielle, "He said he only has about 10 minutes before another meeting. Head on back."

Motioning for Sam and Dean to follow, Danielle led the way through the main floor of the station to her Uncle's office. The boys had been in plenty of police stations over the years and the only thing that set this one apart from the others was the 1980s décor. She knocked on the office door and paused before pushing it open.

"Hi Uncle Ted," she said as she entered the small office with Sam and Dean in tow.

Sherrif Mickelson, sitting behind a big solid wood desk, was a fairly large man nearing his upper 50s. Dean assumed that he had probably been an attractive man when he was younger but deep circles were under his eyes and permanent creases lined his forehead. He looked like a man who was under extreme stress which made sense since they were experiencing a rash of recent murders.

"Hi Dani. Brad tells me you were out pretty late last night. You really need to be more careful," he said with deep concern in his voice.

"Yeah. I was out later than I had anticipated. And that's actually why we're here. Uncle Ted this is Dean and his brother Sam. Dean's car is the black Impala that is parked at the _Sly and Fox_."

"Oh really. What brings you boys to Chardon?"

"Well sir, we are on a road trip across the country," Sam answered, their canned response at the ready.

"Yeah, we were headed back west from Niagara Falls when we hit that big thunderstorm a few nights ago and decided to stop. I guess I didn't realize how far from the highway we had gotten," sometimes lying was too easy for Dean.

"It was probably better you got off the highway that night. There were two tornado sightings," the sheriff mentioned seeming to believe their story.

"We would have left the other day, but some of the tires are startin' to go bald and I don't want to risk hydroplaning in another rain storm."

"That's very responsible of you. So, what were you doing last night?"

"Danielle and I walked down to Denny's for a quick bite to eat," Dean explained.

"Uh huh. Dani, I won't say this again – I don't want to hear, from Brad or anyone, that you are out by yourself again," all three could hear the weariness in Sheriff Mickelson's voice.

"Okay, I promise. Do you think Dean can have his car back?"

"I don't think that would be a problem. We got all the evidence we need from the area. I'll let the detectives know that you'll be taking it."

"Thanks Uncle Ted."

"Thank you very much Sheriff," Dean said calmly although inwardly he was sighing in relief.

"Uncle Ted…what do you think happened to Scott?" Danielle asked.

"I'm sorry honey, I wish I could say." Looking at his watch he stood up, "I have another meeting I need to get to. Remember what I said Dani."

"Yes sir."

As they turned to leave, Dean noticed the back wall to the Sheriff's office was lined with missing person's fliers. In the center was a color photo of a vibrant boy on a shiny red bicycle. Beneath the photograph in simple block letters was the name 'Brett Mickelson'.

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for all the exposition – I'm just trying to do my job and set the scene for some stuff later. :o) I promise, it is going to get more interesting in the next chapter(s). And of course I'm going to add a lot more action/suspense and what everyone is probably waiting for – the boys gettin' their butts kicked. ;o)

Thanks so much for all the reviews. I appreciate all of them.

I should potentially have the next chapter up around the same time next week.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Weird Ohio

**Summary:** Dean walks into a bar…

**Disclaimer:** These characters do not belong to me.

**Chapter 4**

Dean didn't say much on the short drive to the _Sly and Fox_. His mind kept wandering to the missing person's flier hanging in the sheriff's office. Although he had never asked for Danielle's last name, he felt it was safe to assume it was Mickelson. He was brought out of his reverie as Danielle's purse started singing Def Leppard's 'Pour Some Sugar on Me'.

She reached forward and grabbed her phone out of her purse which was leaning against Dean's leg. Flipping it open, Danielle answered, "Hey! Are you back in town for tonight?" She listened and then continued, "Perfect. That is gonna be the shit. I will totally meet you there." She laughed at something and then added, "Hey, I've gotta get goin'. I'll see you tonight around 9. I can't wait. I've missed you so much. Later."

Dean turned slightly in his seat to look at Sam and raised an eyebrow. That wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear especially if she had been talking to another guy. Danielle dropped her phone into a cup holder as she guided the car into the _Sly and Fo_x parking lot. Driving to the far end of the lot she got as close to the Impala as possible and parked.

"Thanks again for all your help," Dean said as he stepped out of the car. Sam echoed his sentiment and followed his brother towards the Impala.

"Hey, what are you guys doin' tonight?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "we don't really have any plans." Sam openly gaped at his brother.

"Well, I have a couple friends coming into town for a party tonight. It's just something small that happens every year…but I'd love it if you'd come," she flashed her best smile as she spoke, showing off her dimples.

It was as though Dean couldn't resist, "I mean…yeah. I think we can swing by."

Her smile widened. "Great. Let me give you directions." She picked a random scrap piece of paper off the floor on the passenger side and grabbed a pen from her purse. Once she was finished jotting down directions, she got out of the car and handed the paper to Dean. "I think you guys will have a lot of fun. I'll show you that this town isn't completely dull. I'll see you both tonight. Call me if you get lost." Danielle walked back to her car and waved as she pulled away, AC/DC's 'You Shook Me All Night Long' blasting out the open windows.

As soon as the Focus was further down the road, Sam rounded on Dean. "What the hell was that?" he insisted.

"What?" Dean asked slightly surprised.

"We're on a job, Dean. What do you think?"

"Yeah…and we've got no leads. It's not like we're doing nothing right now. Why not have a little fun later?"

"Dude, use your upstairs brain for once." Dean made a face at Sam and turned to look at the parking spot where Scott Bleaker's truck had been the night he was killed. A tow truck had already taken it to an impound lot where a forensics unit would inspect it more closely. Hopefully the Winchesters would find some evidence at the crime scene so they wouldn't have to weasel their way in to see the vehicle. He hated wearing suites.

The brothers scoured the area for any clues. Dean was rather impressed with the local law enforcement. It appeared they did know what they were doing.

"Hey, come check this out," Sam called to his brother from just inside the tree line. "That Scott guy was definitely dragged into the woods," he stated as Dean walked over to join him. Sure enough he spotted definite drag marks in the soil.

"It looks like the trail continues for about 20 feet or so," Dean commented. Both followed the markings, searching for any indication they were dealing with something supernatural. Nearing the end of the markings, Dean noticed something metallic in the dirt. Squatting down, he picked up a silver necklace. Dangling from the delicate chain was a large Opal set inside a ring of small diamonds.

"Well, this isn't what I expected to find," he said and handed the necklace to Sam.

"It looks like it belongs in a museum. Anyway, it's most likely an heirloom," Sam guessed.

Dean stood up and started to walk back to the Impala. "How about we get somethin' to eat before we start anymore research?"

Rolling his eyes Sam asked, "How can you possible be hungry?"

"It's not like we had breakfast. Wait…let me rephrase that…it's not like _I_ had breakfast."

* * *

Several hours later back at the motel, the Winchesters were hitting the books. Dean was sitting with his legs propped up at the table near the door flipping through their Father's journal for what felt like the 100th time. His brother, face glued to his laptop, was scouring the Internet looking for any connection between Scott Bleaker and another missing person from a few days earlier. A notion came over him and he sat up straighter.

"Hey, Dean. What if these disappearances have been going on for a lot longer than we anticipated?" he questioned.

"That's definitely a possibility. And Danielle's brother went missing when she was 13, so…that was back in '95."

"Wait…her brother disappeared? Why didn't you mention that before?"

"I'm bringing it up now."

"Don't you think that would have been vital information to share?"

"Remember this morning when I told you that Danielle was a great lead? This was the reason why."

"How the hell was I supposed to know that's what you meant?" Sam asked incredulously. Shaking his head in frustration, he turned back to the computer screen and tried narrowing down his search. A few minutes passed before he decided to hack into the local authority's database. Once he was in, he simply typed 'Missing Persons' into the blank field. He was shocked by the results.

"I don't believe this," Sam mumbled aloud.

"What?" Dean asked suspicion evident in his voice.

"There are 21 missing persons cases going to back to the 1960s in this area that have remained unsolved. A lot of them being multiple members of the same families but all from different time periods. Like here…" he pointed at the screen, "a seven year old boy was taken from his front yard in October of 1961. About 10 years later his sister went missing."

"Is there anything else connecting the disappearances?"

"Not that I can see. Wait...take a look at this," Sam pushed the laptop toward his brother.

Dean spun the computer to get a better view of the monitor. It was a newspaper article with the photo of a beautiful teenaged girl. The article explained how sixteen year old Emily Cantoli had gone missing while on a date with her boyfriend in 1990.

"Woah. No way," Dean exclaimed.

"Huh?"

Dean reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out the necklace they had found earlier that afternoon. "Does this look familiar?" he asked holding it up for his brother in front of the computer screen.

After a quick inspection, Sam determined it was the same pendant hanging from the girl's neck in the photograph. "So…what? Emily took Scott?"

"So maybe…Scott Bleaker was dating this girl and he's the boyfriend mentioned in the article." Dean surmised. He looked at the photo again and thought she was way out of the bartender's league. As he slid the laptop back to his brother he stopped. "I don't know, dude. I think tomorrow we should talk to her family and the cops and find out what happened," Dean stated and stood up to stretch.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a shower. We gotta leave in an hour," he said as though it were obvious.

"Where are we going?"

"Dude, come on. We've got a party to get to." Dean smiled at his brother and made his way to the bathroom. "Bitch," he called out to his brother.

"Jerk," Sam replied with a smirk on his face.

* * *

The last rays of sunlight were just sinking into the landscape as the Impala rushed down a stretch of blacktop. Dean felt as though he had been up and down this section of road too many times and was growing irritated.

"Where the hell is Wisner Road? Is that what we're on? Have you been following those directions right?" he asked Sam.

"Dean, we've been following the directions exactly as they're written. Maybe if you slowed down a little, I'd be able to see any signs."

Tapping the break slightly, Dean brought the classic car to a stop. "So we were supposed to turn left on to Wisner – which I'm pretty sure we did – then what?"

"Then the directions say about a quarter mile down we'll come to a bend – just past the bend there is an opening in the trees on the left hand side of the street. We're supposed to turn down that and follow the road."

Just as Dean was about to take his foot off the brake he noticed headlights coming towards them. A large truck, most likely an F-150, drove past with several young men piled in the bed, yelling loudly. Both Winchesters watched as the truck passed and then suddenly it slowed and turned off the road.

Dean pulled a u-ie and followed the truck onto an old dirt road they had passed several times. As they bounced over the divets in the ground Dean grinned mischievously, "Sammy…I've got a feelin' we're gonna have fun tonight."

Moments later the road spilled out into a large field which at the moment looked more like a parking lot. Just beyond the 50 or so parked cars was an old fashioned barn lit up as though it was a New York City club.

"Sammy, doesn't this bring back memories of college?" he asked while setting the car in park.

"Uh, Dean…you didn't go to college," his brother pointed out.

"Yeah…but I always wanted to say that."

Without another word, Dean started to walk towards the rave-like scene. Sam hung back for a moment and grabbed a small Smith and Wesson handgun from the glove box. He first checked to make sure the safety was on and then placed the firearm in the waistband of his jeans. Shutting the car door, he jogged to catch up to his brother.

On their stroll towards the barn, they passed a couple enjoying each other in a parked car and also several individuals either passed out or being sick. "Some party huh? It's barely 9:30," Dean commented on the scene with excitement in his eyes.

As the Winchesters neared the main doorway they were greeted by the strong scent of alcohol and weed. The heavy bass of a rap song pulsated towards them. Above the music, Sam thought he heard his brother's name.

"DEAN!"

They both looked to see Danielle slowly approach from the entryway, a plastic cup in hand and a friend in tow close behind. Dean was happy to see she wasn't with a guy. The petite girl had on a short denim skirt, flip flops, and a tight sequined tank top. In Dean's opinion, she looked damn hot. Her friend looked just as good too. He nudged his brother.

"Hey guys," Danielle said as she joined them. "I want you to meet my friend, Jenna. Jenna, this is Sam and Dean."

"Nice to meet you," Sam replied, nodding his head.

"Hey, how's it goin'?" Jenna asked and then whispered something to Danielle.

"I know – I told you he was hot," she stated in a voice that was louder than necessary. "So, are you guys thirsty? There're like 15 kegs inside." Without waiting for a response, Danielle led the way into the chaos that was inside the barn.

A blast of hot air greeted them as they stepped onto what was now a dance floor with more than 60 people moving to a catchy R&B number. To their right was a makeshift bar with dozens of kegs and lines of college aged kids waiting to refill their cups. To their left Dean saw ping pong tables with teams of people on either side, playing drinking games.

"I thought you said this was a small annual get together?" Dean yelled to Danielle over the music.

She shrugged, "yeah, this can get out of hand some summers. Do you want to play Beer Pong?"

"I've never played," he admitted.

"Shut up! This one team's almost done. We can get the next game. Would Sam wanna play?" She turned to Jenna, who was trying to make conversation with the younger Winchester, and motioned for her to head over to the ping pong tables.

As they neared the game area, the group playing dispersed with the winners creating a scene as they left. Dean recognized the hostess from Denny's the night before. He watched as the girl bumped into Danielle.

"Oh…excuse me," she said sarcastically.

"Better watch yourself Claire. You don't want a repeat of last summer, do you?" Danielle threatened and stepped forward.

Jenna grabbed her friend's arm, pulling her back. "Let it go, Dani." Danielle held up her hands and backed away. The four of them then watched Claire and her friends leave the barn.

Danielle and Jenna set up the game with four cans of beer they took from a cooler underneath the table. Three games later, Dean lost count of how much they had had to drink and was enjoying a slight buzz. They all seemed to be having a fun, even Sam had loosened up.

"Hey," Danielle practically shouted. "Let's dance."

"Oh sweetheart…I don't dance just like I don't do shorts."

"Come on, it'll be fun," she coaxed. Without another word Danielle grabbed his hand and dragged him onto the dance floor.

A few songs later, Dean's muddled brain realized that he was moving to the beat of what appeared to be a popular rap song. The crowded dance floor forced Danielle to press her body against his. He was shocked to see Sam and Jenna next to them, sweat beading on their faces. What was more shocking was that he was having a genuinely good time. This was a moment of unadulterated fun that he had missed out on for the majority of his life.

Once the song ended, Danielle stood on her tip toes and said in his ear, "I think I need some air." Dean got his brother's attention and the small group made their way to the open barn doors.

The temperature outside had become cooler and the fresh air was a welcome change from the stuffy party. All four slowly wandered away from the building, talking about nothing of importance.

"Who doesn't know all the words to _Baby Got Back_?" Jenna laughed.

"Apparently we don't," Sam said playfully smacking his brother in the back of the head.

"Hey, I freely admit that I don't know the words to that song. I think this might be the first time I've actually ever heard it."

"What!" Both girls shouted simultaneously.

"That's blasphemy," Danielle stated in mock disgust.

Just as Dean was about to retort, a woman's scream split the night. All four stopped in their tracks and looked at each other.

"Uh…what was that?" Jenna asked, her eyes darting towards the woods beyond the barn.

"It probably was just someone goofing off," Danielle said, trying to stay positive.

"I hate to tell you, but I don't think so," Dean offered.

A deep male voice cried out in pain. It seemed to echo from all directions throughout the field. Another scream pierced the night, this time louder than before. Sam gave Dean a look letting him know he was ready to move into action.

Dean turned to the girls, "where's your car?"

"A couple rows over. But, I'm not leaving," Danielle insisted. "Someone might be hurt."

"You really should get out of here. There's no telling what's out there."

"Dean's right. You both should take off," Sam pressed.

Danielle shook her head. "No. I'm pretty sure nobody else heard that and besides whoever it is might have run towards the cars. We could be walking right into something."

"Fine. But stay close to me and Sam."

They hurried towards the far side of the barn closest to the woods, keeping their eyes open for anything suspicious. Turning a corner, Jenna let out a scream of her own.

Propped against the side of the barn was the body of a young man with a gaping whole where his stomach should be, his blood already dampening the ground around him. His lifeless eyes staring forward towards the woods forever seeing what horrors lay behind the tree line.

Dean looked towards the trees and noticed something on the grass. He stepped forward to find a tan high heeled shoe lying on its side, flecks of blood darkening the leather.

**Author's Note:**

Thanks again for everyone who has stuck with the story so far. Please review – I appreciate any constructive criticism. I am working to make the next chapter(s) more action packed, so please be patient. I think it'll all work out in the end.

Oh, I have a huge weekend coming up so I'm not sure how much I'll get to write between now and then. There might not be a post this coming week. But, I'll try.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Weird Ohio  
**Summary:** Dean walks into a bar…  
**Disclaimer:** These characters do not belong to me.

**Chapter 5**

Dean stood up from where he had been squatting, his gaze still fixated on the bloody shoe. Just as he was about to turn around and talk to his brother, a scream sounded through the woods in front of him.

"Dean, we gotta check this out," Sam insisted. "That girl is still alive," he said and started forward, pulling the small handgun out from the waistband of his jeans.

Pulling out his own gun from a pocket of his jacket, Dean nodded at his brother.

"Let's do this."

Without looking back the Winchesters darted into the dark woods, eyes open for anything out of the ordinary.

Danielle watched the two young men disappear into the night. "Shit," she said under her breath. Looking at Jenna she said with false confidence, "Jen - call 911."

"What?" her friend asked, fear etched on her face.

"I'm going after them."

"Are you insane?"

"I don't think so," Danielle said as she jogged towards the darkness. As she passed by the first set of trees it was like running into another world. She could hear Jenna yelling her name behind her but she ignored her better judgment.

It was difficult to run at full speed with only the full moon's filtered light as a guide. Danielle slowed to catch her breath and took in her surroundings. It had been years since the last time she had been in the woods around town. What she considered an irrational fear usually got the best of her and kept her more than 50 feet of anything that resembled a forest. Above her, the canopies stood silent, not even a soft breeze moved the leaves.

She strained her eyes looking for movement and stood still in the hopes she would hear something, searching for any indication that Sam and Dean were close. Only a moment passed before she heard it. The light snapping of twigs sounded behind her and she held her breath. The sound came in the pattern of light footfalls but as quickly as it began, it stopped.

"Daaaaaannnnniiiiiii," a small, child-like voice whispered.

Danielle felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight and goose bumps freckled her arms.

"Daaaaannnnniiiiii," the voice quietly called again.

"Dean?" she questioned, although in the back of her mind she knew she wouldn't receive an answer.

"Why?" the voice questioned, this time sounding only yards away.

Tears began to haze Danielle's vision as she stood frozen in place. A feeling of dread washed over her as she fought to move uncooperative limbs. Steadying her breath, she finally commanded her left leg to move.

As she stepped forward something wrapped around her other ankle and yanked, causing her to fall on her face. The wind knocked out of her, she struggled to scream as she was dragged backward. Clawing at the damp earth she kicked her free leg. Air at last reached her burning lungs and she shrieked.

A gunshot rang out and she stopped moving, the pressure around her right leg vanished.

"Danielle!" Dean shouted, running to her.

She remained on her stomach with her face inches from the ground and sobbed. The brothers shared a glance before Dean knelt beside her.

"Danielle…are you okay?" She shook her head in reply not saying a word.

"We really should get out of here," Sam said while his eyes scanned the shadows around them. While turning to speak to his brother, Sam was grabbed firmly from behind and pulled back onto the ground. As he fell the handgun flew from his fingers and landed with a thud in a pile of leaves.

Dean looked up from the still trembling Danielle to see his brother being dragged into the darkness. He rose and stalked forward, ready to kick some ass, only to be tossed into a nearby tree trunk. The back of his head collided with the rough bark of the tree causing his vision to blur. As he slipped into the darkness creeping on the edge of his vision, Dean heard another gun shot.

**Author's Note:  
**I'm so sorry for taking such a long time to get the next chapter out. Life caught up to me finally – all happy things - like bachelorette parties and weddings.

Also, I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter – I may or may not have forgotten where I was going with the story… oops. ;o) But I think I'm back on track.

Thanks again for sticking with me. And if you have a moment, please review – I'd appreciate it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Weird Ohio

**Summary:** Dean walks into a bar…

**Disclaimer:** These characters do not belong to me.

**Chapter 6**

Dean struggled to open his eyes, his head pounding in time to his rhythmic heartbeat. Suppressing a groan he finally forced his green eyes open and took in his surroundings.

Sam knelt next to him, concern written on his face.

"What'd I miss?" Dean asked as he tried to sit up.

"Hey, take it easy. You might have a concussion," Sam said using his mothering tone.

Rolling his eyes, Dean slowly shook his head and lifted himself up onto his elbows. He noticed Danielle was standing close to them, his brother's Smith and Wesson gripped tightly in her trembling hand. Taking a deep breath he pulled himself into a sitting position and looked at the terrified woman.

"Danielle, it's okay," he soothed.

Danielle blinked when she heard her name but didn't take her gaze off the darkness beyond where Dean still sat.

"Whatever is out there, I think it's gone for now," Sam stated, bringing their attention back to the problem at hand.

Without moving Dean said quietly, "You might want to take your gun away from Dani."

"Don't call me that!" Danielle exclaimed as her eyes finally focused on the Winchesters. She had a wild and primal look to her; leaves sticking out of her hair, her sequined tank top slightly ripped, and streaks of blood running down her legs.

"Danielle, can I have my gun back?" Sam asked in a calm voice. He stepped forward slowly, his hand extended, reaching for the gun.

She blinked again, finally coming to her senses. Turning the gun around, she handed it to him handle first. Sam took it from her, checked the safety, and placed the gun in the waist band of his jeans.

"I'm sorry," Danielle said, her voice quavering.

Sam looked down at his brother not sure of what to say. Finally deciding it was better not to say anything he put a hand out for his older brother. Dean reached up and grabbed the proffered hand.

On his feet, Dean felt the ground shift beneath him for a moment and he put his arm out against a tree trunk.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" Sam asked for the second time in five minutes.

"Dude, I'm cool. Let's just get out of here before whatever it was comes back."

* * *

They made their way slow and steady through the woods, mostly due to the fact that Danielle was beginning to limp. Her ankle was already starting to swell. Whatever had grabbed her had been strong.

Dean gingerly rubbed the back of his neck and restrained the urge to wince. The last thing he needed right now was for Sam to start hovering. He secretly wished for a hot shower, a bottle of 800 mg Ibuprofen, and even the lumpy motel bed.

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean watched the young woman. It was easy to see how much her demeanor had changed during the events of the passed hour. To Dean, she looked defeated – her eyes glassy, only seeing the ground directly in front of her feet.

"Something's just not right," Sam said breaking the silence.

"This whole case hasn't been right man."

"I know…but…something's just…off."

Before Dean could respond, a noise startled them. A child's voice called out from the darkness behind them, "She's mine…"

A small cry escaped Danielle's lips. She was on the verge of breaking down.

"Yeah, well not if I can help it!" Dean yelled to the foreboding trees.

Without waiting for a command, Sam picked up Danielle, threw her over his shoulder, and started jogging. Dean reached inside his jacket, pulled out his gun the younger Winchester had found in the bushes, and took off after his brother.

* * *

Not far from the barn, Sam emerged from the woods with Danielle still slung over his shoulder, his brother not far behind.

"Doesn't this remind you of that one scene from _The Fugitive_? I mean, if only Tommy Lee Jones was here right now," Dean said amazed.

The field was jam packed with cop cars and ambulances. Police officers and partiers alike were trying to make sense of what happened.

"Do you think you can walk Danielle?" Sam asked gently.

"I think so," she whispered. It was the first time she'd spoken since she apologized. Dean still wasn't quite sure as to the reason behind it.

Sam set the girl down and the three made their way toward the closest police officer. The cop did a double take as the small group approached.

"Dani? What in God's name…Are you okay?" the middle aged man fretted.

"I'm fine Officer Lawson. I just sprained my ankle," Danielle promised.

Officer Lawson looked the Winchesters over, suspicion evident in his eyes. "What about you young man?" he asked Dean.

"I'm good, thanks."

Sam discreetly glanced at his brother. The older Winchester's face was more pale than normal but he seemed to be acting his usual pleasant self. Sam made a mental note to watch him more closely for the next couple of hours.

The officer shrugged his shoulders at Dean's reply. Pulling the walkie-talkie off his vest, he pressed a button and spoke clearly, "This is Officer Lawson – I have Dani."

"What's your twenty?" A male voice responded from a speaker on his utility belt.

"A thousand feet from the barn on the south side."

"The Sheriff will be right there."

"10-4."

"Officer Lawson…where's Jenna?" Danielle asked.

"Sheriff Mickelson questioned her and had Brad take her home. She's really shaken up," he added.

Danielle felt as though she needed to defend her actions. Before she could respond, the group saw the sheriff hurriedly making his way towards them.

"Dani!" the normally calm man shouted. "What the hell were you thinking? I swear…your father really is going to murder me."

"Uncle Ted – I'm okay, I swear."

"What was even going through your mind?" Ted Mickelson exclaimed.

"I just wanted to help and I thought I could," she answered honestly.

"There is a lunatic in the area and you thought you could do something?" her uncle asked incredulously. Taking a breath to calm himself he said, "I'm just glad you're okay. I hate to do this – but did any of you see anything?"

Sam cleared his throat before saying, "We searched some of the woods but didn't find anything."

"Then why are you bleeding?" the sheriff asked without missing a beat.

Following Sam's lead Danielle answered, "I tripped on a log and slid down a ditch."

Sheriff Mickelson didn't want to believe his niece was involved so he let her lame excuse go. Sighing again, he looked at his watch, "It's late and I have an investigation to run. I trust you boys can take Dani home?"

"Yes, sir." The Winchesters replied in unison.

The sheriff nodded and then pulled Danielle into a strong embrace. "You watch out for yourself," he whispered in her ear. "I'll send an officer by in the morning to check on you." Letting her go, he turned and walked back to the crime scene.

* * *

Danielle remained silent for the duration of the car ride, only speaking to give directions to Dean. She mostly stared out the back passenger window, not even thinking.

The car's engine rumbled as Dean guided the Impala onto a long and winding gravel driveway. Just around the final bend, a large farm house stood bathed in bright artificial light which had a calming effect on the three.

Slowly tapping the break, Dean brought the car to a stop and cut the engine. The stillness which followed reminded him of the eeriness of the woods.

For a few moments no one spoke until Danielle's voice finally broke the silence.

"You need to tell me who you really are, right now."

**Author's Note:**  
Sorry that took awhile for me to get this installment to you. I have a business trip coming up next week but I will try to write as much as I can. Thanks again for sticking with me. Please review - I appreciate it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Weird Ohio

**Summary:** Dean walks into a bar…

**Disclaimer:** These characters do not belong to me.

**Chapter 7**

"Don't even think about lying to me," Danielle said quietly, her voice icy. From the Impala's backseat she glared at the back of the Winchester's heads.

Dean and Sam exchanged quick glances, both trying to decide how to answer the young woman's question. They had both already lied to Danielle and her uncle. The 'we're on a road trip' story only worked for so long and it definitely stopped working once you pulled out a firearm. Sighing, Dean turned around in the driver's seat to look Danielle in the eyes.

"Well?" she demanded, crossing her arms. "Start talkin' Casanova."

"Look – I haven't lied to you – I just haven't told you everything," he started. He actually had told a few 'non-truths'. Like when he mentioned being a criminal justice major at Kansas State, but that was neither here nor there.

"Continue…I've got oodles of time," Danielle said in a patronizing tone.

"So - truth one: Sam and I are brothers."

"A blind person could see that," she responded, sarcasm almost physically dripping from her lips.

"Truth two: we are traveling across the country."

Danielle only nodded her consideration.

"Truth three: we aren't here by accident."

Sam gawked at his brother, completely shocked he let that bomb drop on this girl.

"I'm pretty sure I asked you this question already – but I guess I'm gonna take the bait and ask again," Danielle's eyes locked onto Dean's. "Why are you here?"

"My brother and I are investigating the disappearances."

"Why?"

"It's sort of the family business and anyway we're pretty sure your uncle – _the sheriff_ – isn't going to solve this one the normal way."

"What do you mean 'normal way'?"

"The 'track em down and arrest em' way. What's out there… ain't human," Dean added the last part hoping what he was saying would sink in.

"Wait – so let me get this straight," she paused for a moment trying to wrap her brain around what this lunatic was insinuating. "You are honest to God _Ghost Hunters_? Who are you TAPS?"

"What's TAPS?" Dean asked still stunned the young woman hadn't already jumped out of the car and run for the safety of her home.

"Ya know – TAPS – The Atlantic Paranormal Society. They have a show called _Ghost Hunters_ on the SciFi Channel," Danielle looked at them surprised. "It's a show where these dudes go around and investigate hauntings and stuff and try to prove if it's real or not. Like - high EMF readings could be caused by faulty wiring and shit," she added matter-of-factly.

"Uh – I guess we missed that one," Sam spoke up from the passenger seat. He was a little shocked she knew about EMF. He shrugged, that was the brilliance of TV.

"Yeah, what he said. We're something like that…but we're not in it for the money."

"So, why are you in it then?"

"I told you already. The family business."

"Riiiight. The family business down the rabbit hole," she said and narrowed her eyes. "Do you think I'm a complete dumbass?"

"Danielle, look. My brother and I aren't lying to you. We really are here to stop these murders and disappearances," Sam pleaded with the girl.

"Fine," she sighed. "Let's say I believe you… then what's causing this?"

"We're not entirely sure yet. But we do know that there is a pattern and whatever it is, it's attached to the woods for some reason," Sam laid out a few other truths hoping to gain back Danielle's trust.

"What kind of patterns?" As crazy as this whole thing seemed, Danielle had to admit she was interested. Plus her gut told her to trust the Winchesters. And for some reason she didn't think they were lying to her.

"Well, one theory is that the people being taken now are being taken by something or someone they wronged," Sam offered.

"For instance the bartender, Scott, was with his girlfriend when she disappeared in 1990. Now Scott goes missing," Dean explained to the young woman.

"Wait a minute Dean," the younger Winchester cautioned. "I've been thinking…before I thought it might be the number of years that connected the victims. But now I'm not so sure."

"Go on," his brother encouraged. "What are you thinking then?"

"Well, for one - the first person to disappear is a kid in 1961 and his sister goes missing in 1972. I just assumed there might be a pattern of give or take 10 years. But there is a difference of at least 16 years between Scott and his girlfriend."

"Huh. Well that blows our theory out the door."

Through the entire exchange Danielle had remained silent. She assumed there was a good reason as to why the brothers were telling her this. As the ideas started to churn in her mind, she realized the hairs on the back of her neck were beginning to stand up.

"Regardless – there is a definite pattern between the people who are disappearing now and the one who went missing in the past," Sam concluded bringing Danielle back from her thoughts.

"Why are you telling me this?" the young woman asked in a small voice.

Dean sighed slowly before answering. "Because…after what happened tonight…we think you're in danger."

**Author's Note:  
**Sorry again for the delay in the newest edition. Luckily I won't be out of town again on business for another month or so.. I should be able to start writing more often again.

Thanks to everyone who's still reading. As always, I appreciate any constructive criticism and reviews.

Thanks!


End file.
